


The Bad Get Outed In Bad Ways

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: You know the saying: 'Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire'?An akuma strikes Lila, with their goals unknown to most. It comes as a big shock to all when said saying ends up being true.After all, she is a liar.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 25
Kudos: 747
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	The Bad Get Outed In Bad Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nach0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nach0/gifts).



> Ask: 'So, I'm not sure if this is the place to ask, but could you please do a salt fic where Mari reveals Lila's lies in the dumbest way possible. I don't have any specifics, I just want to see Lila get taken down by something super idiotic. Sorry if this is the wrong place, keep up the good work!'

"Lila, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm _not_ okay!" said girl snapped. "Did you not just see the akuma that zapped me?"

Chat Noir grimaced, muttering, "So much for trying to be nice."

There was the zipping of a yo-yo as a figure in spotted armour landed beside them. She paused to give an unreadable glance at Lila, then asked, "Chat, where'd he go?"

"He disappeared into a puff of smoke," the blond answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't chase him down, sorry."

Ladybug let out a sigh. "It's okay. I just don't understand what this fire extinguisher was for," she started. "Anyway, I advise you to get to safety, Lila."

The brunette scoffed. "You could've told me that five minut-"

"Lila!"

They all turned to the source of the shout, only to see a bespectacled teenager approach them. "Lila, oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm doing great!" she enthused, smiling bright without any trace of hate on her expression anymore. "I just got caught up in an akuma attack and my bestie Ladybug saved me!"

Marinette shared a wary glance with her partner. He simply sent her a lopsided grin and gestured for her to watch the scene, much to her confusion.

Alya breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Thank you, Ladybug. We better get going to class now."

"It was no problem, and yes, you should be."

"Oh, this means that I can give you your interview!" Lila exclaimed. "You know, the one where I share the job offer that I was given to by Jagged Stone."

Ladybug rose a brow. "Job offer?"

"Yeah! After I created his Eiffel Tower glasses, you know, the ones he wore last week at that press performance, he offered me a job as his _personal_ designer," the Italian explained. "It was such a shame that I had to decline it because of all my charity work."

Alya tilted her head. "B-But _you_ didn't make those..."

"Guys, be quiet!" Chat Noir suddenly hushed. He pursed his lips, and began sniffing at the air. "...Is there a barbecue going on, or is it just me?"

Marinette's nose crinkled. "No, I smell that too."

The reporter there scanned about, before blinking and suddenly taking a step back. "Uhh, Lila. You- you might wanna look down for a second."

She did that exact thing, and what she witnessed made her shriek. Her hands pat down her leggings in a panic, as the heroine nearby yelped in shock and unclipped an item from the side of her waist.

**Pssssshhh!**

There was silence for a few moments, which was soon followed by a gag. Lila gazed upon her soaked outfit, that was covered in a fluffy white foam. Her eyes made contact with Marinette's, and a flash of rage shone in them.

"Hahaha! Would you look at that? Our timers are running out!" Ladybug fumbled. "I-I guess we better get going!"

They turned to leave. Chat Noir leaned in close to her and said quietly, "Liar, liar, pants on fire~"

She snorted, but managed to cover the action up with a cough. "B-Bug Out, guys!"

With that parting statement, he latched his arms around her waist, and was promptly whisked off into the sunset by her yo-yo. What both of them didn't notice was the contemplating look on Alya's face as they made their leave.

**~*~*~**

"I'm so sorry for thinking you were jealous, girl."

"I already told you, Alya, I forgive you," Marinette spoke softly. "I don't blame you for believing Lila. Neither does Adrien, for that matter."

"Yeah, I don't!" he piped up.

"Still...I could have easily realised she was lying if I just researched her claims! Then the whole class wouldn't be as enthralled as they are with her."

Nino gave the rest of the students a pitiful look. "If only we could expose her without them believing any excuse she makes."

They all nodded in agreement, and it was quiet for a quite a while.

"...Adrien, why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling? _Moi_? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Princess."

She pinched the skin between her brows. "My Prince, please, for the love of god, tell me that you didn't do something to her."

"I... _didn't_ do something to her...?"

Alya snickered. "Sure, Sunshine."

He pouted. "I'm telling the truth! It was the akuma that got to her, not me." At their questioning faces he elaborated, "I overheard the akuma telling Chat Noir what that blast would do, and long story short...it'll expose her."

Marinette glared at him. He only shrugged his shoulders back, causing her to mumble a curse and throw herself into his chest. Adrien laughed, encircling his arms around her waist and hugging her close.

Alya snapped a picture from her seat.

"Good afternoon, Lila!"

The bluenette huffed, closing her eyes tight in an attempt to block out the girl's response to the question. Her boyfriend smirked, cuddling tighter - much to her approval as she let out a tired hum.

"Thank you _so_ much for asking, but I'm fine. My bestie Ladybug took down that akuma, and now I'm back to normal again!" Marinette heard Lila say. "I think that they were jealous. They must have heard me talking to Alya about my newest job offer."

Most of the teens whipped their heads to the ombre-haired student.

Rose - the ever-excited one - squealed. "Oooh, what was her offer about?"

Alya grinned, a glint of smugness in her eyes. She peeked at something above Lila's head, but no one seemed to notice.

Except for Adrien and Nino.

Marinette was too busy dozing off in her partner's cozy embrace.

"She made Jagged Stone's Eiffel Tower glasses, the ones that have the French flag plastered over them. He gave her a deal to be his personal designer but she said no."

Alix and many others blinked. In unison, they faced Lila, much to her utter glee as she preened at the attention. "He _really_ wanted me to work with him, especially because of how I'd saved his cat from the airplane runway, but I just couldn't. I have all of those charities and fundraisers to work on with Prince Ali, and it would all be too much."

Her hand was placed against her chest to represent pathos, and her eyes were shut with slight tears leaking out of them. When realising that no one was speaking, she looked up and processed their varying expressions.

Lila sucked in a breath. She snapped her head to her leggings, only to sigh when they weren't aflame.

"Uh, Lila...?" Mylene spoke up. "You might wanna look up for a second..."

She bit her lip, and slowly did so with wide eyes. There, above and floating in the air, were several bright red arrows pointing to her head, along with the words: ' **Liar, liar, pants on fire!** 'in speech bubbles resembling those in comic books.

"...Umm, did Lila just faint?"


End file.
